The Rating Catastrophe!
'The Rating Catastrophe! '''is the 27th episode of Loud House: Next Generation. Next episode: Hughsa's Anniversary Synopsis: The Ashleys place ratings on everyone in Royal Woods Elementary, to the social fabric of the playground falling apart. Character Appearances: * The Ashleys * The Tylers * Hugh Jr * Alicia * Ricky * Kevin * Roger * Pentre * Cadde * Junior * Callie * Athena * Howie * Darren * Darla * Chad * Lonnie * Lina * Mark * Menlo * Ashley * Lucas * Ryan Transcript: On a spring day, the Ashleys and the Tylers entered the playground. The Ashleys were holding some papers. Tyler A: Hey, sis...what’cha got there? Ashley A: None of your business, brother! It’s like, an Ashley secret. Tyler A: Whatever. Come on, guys. The Tylers left. Ashley A: Okay, these ratings auta work this year! Ashley B: Yeah! Last year at our old school, nobody really paid attention to them! Ashley Q: Well, they actually did. Until that badly dressed TJ Detweiler and his annoying friends put a stop to it… Ashley T: Ugh! Don’t remind me! Ashley A: Let’s go! The Ashleys entered the playground excitedly. ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, Pentre, Junior, Ricky, and Kevin were getting together a team for kickball. Pentre: This will be the best team yet now that you’re on our team, Kevin. Kevin: Well, it’s an even better team with my beloved. Right, Ricky? Ricky: You got that right! Ricky kissed Kevin on his cheek, as he blushed. Junior: Well, are we going to play or what? Pentre: We just need a few more players… Pentre noticed Hugh Jr and Chad walking by. Pentre: Hugh Jr! Chad! Over here! Chad muttered under his breath. Chad: Oh brother… Hugh Jr and Chad went up to Pentre. Hugh Jr: What is it? I was going to tutor Chad on long division. Pentre: We needed two other players for our kickball team. Chad: Kickball! Yes! Way better than MATH! Hugh Jr rolled his eyes. Hugh Jr: I guess we could play… It could be fun. Just as Pentre, Junior, Ricky, Kevin, Hugh Jr, and Chad were heading to the baseball field, a loud bullhorn sound emerged from the Ashley clubhouse. Ashley A (through bullhorn): Attention, like attention! Report to the Ashley clubhouse, like immediately. Chad: Oh great! What do those prissy spoiled brats want now? Hugh Jr: Whatever it is, it can’t be good… ~ ~ ~ The whole school was crowded around the Ashleys’ clubhouse. Alicia: What’s this all about? Ashley, Howie, and I were discussing all the old American Girl dolls from 2009! Ashley: The Girl of the Year then was SO beautiful! Howie: But you don’t even know her name! Ashley: Clarissa? Darren: Well, Darla and I were thinking of a way to humiliate our mom. Darla: Correction - YOU were! Darren: Okay, okay. No need to get into the specifics… Mark: I just hope I can actually SEE what the Ashleys have to say… Lina: Don’t worry! I’ll lift you up! Cadde: Well, Callie keeps chasing me! Callie: Oh? So you don’t want to be Cassandra corrupted by the moonstone while I’m the great Zhan Tiri? Cadde: I DON’T! Playing this game is stupid! Lonnie: Well, the Ashleys and I are currently not on speaking terms right now… Athena: Why not? Lonnie: They’re just incredibly selfish and refused to come to my Dio CJ’s house cause he has Downs Syndrome. It’s despicable! Athena: That is very despicable. You should tell them how you feel. Lonnie shrugged. Menlo: Well, they better not cut into my office time! Principal Tate requires some new documents emailed to him immediately! Ashley A (through bullhorn): EVERYONE LISTEN UP! The entire student body turned to the Ashleys. Ashley A: Now that I got your attention, you quite low-class kids would benefit from this… Roger: Cut to the chase, Ashleys. Why are we REALLY here? Ashley B: Well, we’ve decided this school could use a social structure facelift… Ashley Q: So like, introducing - your ratings! Everyone looked confused. Lina: Ratings? Athena: Whatever do they mean? Junior: I didn’t know people can be rated… Ashley A: The big class rating list is now hanging by the basketball hoop. In the meantime, us Ashleys will be handing out your numbers you will now wear with pride Ashley B: Or dissatisfaction if you’re a loser. The Ashleys handed everyone pins with a number on it. Ricky: Kevin and I are number 1?! Kevin: I thought you hated us! Ashley A: Don’t get too cocky. Ashley B: Yeah! 10’s the highest with one being the lowest. Ricky: What a ripoff… Kevin nodded. Ashley Q: Have any questions, just look at the list. Everyone looked at the list to see the ratings up close. It read: 1. Ricky, Kevin 2. Chad, Roger 3. Lucas, Ryan 4. Lina, Mark 5. Junior, Callie, Darla, Darren 6. Hugh Jr, Alicia, Pentre, Cadde 7. Ashley, Athena, Howie, Menlo 8. The Tylers 9. Lonnie 10. The Ashleys ' '''Lucas: Uhhh, is there anyway to improve our score? The Ashleys laughed. Ashley A: Seriously? Any more questions? Everyone stared at the Ashleys annoyed. Ashley A: Well, enjoy your ratings! The Ashleys strutted away. Roger: Those ratings are as meaningful as a snowstorm in August. Ricky: Yeah! Let’s all throw away these ratings and stand together! Kevin: So, who’s with us? Chad: I am! I am way too cool to be a 2! Ricky: Okay… anyone else? Lonnie: Actually, I like where I am. Roger: Of course you do! You and the Ashleys go together like peanut butter and jelly! Menlo: Not gonna lie, this rating works for me. Last year, at my old school, the Ashleys pulled this same scheme and rated me a THREE! I’m glad to be finally noticed. Pentre: Well, being a 6 isn’t too bad. We’re right in the middle, eh HJ? Hugh Jr: Yeah. But 5 is technically in the middle… Darren: That’s all they think of me. In the middle. Callie: Clearly Zhan Tiri would rate ME a quadrillion! Junior: No she wouldn’t. This is ridiculous. Callie: You watch it! Ricky: See what it’s doing to all of us? It’s tearing us apart! Lina: Finally someone agrees! Mark: Actually, I should’ve been higher. My dad IS the Tony Parsons after all! Tyler A muttered under his breath. Tyler A: Yeah… a mediocre actor… Mark: Watch it! Tyler B: Ya can’t really argue with us, Mark. Tyler Q: Yeah, we were the inside men for the Ashley’s hairbrain rating scheme. Ashley: Oh yeah. And the only reason the Ashleys rated me higher than say… Lucas, is because I am an Ashley too! Lucas: Keep dreaming! Ryan: Yeah. You are not special cause you share the same name as those 4 brats! Ricky: Come on! The Ashleys can’t get away with rating people! Kevin: Yeah! We’re not trophies… Ricky: So I say we should work together to stop them! Kevin: Yeah! So who’s in? Roger: You can count on your bro, Ricky! Chad: Me as well! Lucas: And me too! Everyone else all raised their hands. Ricky: Great! So we all reconvene here tomorrow recess! Everyone cheered. ~ ~ ~ Tomorrow during recess, everyone marched to the Ashley clubhouse, to the Ashleys inside the clubhouse. Ricky: Of course they’d have a meeting here. Kevin: Well, it IS their clubhouse… Ricky: I know. But now? The Ashleys stepped out of their clubhouse and stared at everyone. Ashley A: Can we help you? Ricky: Get rid of those ratings! Roger: Yeah! It’s hurting everybody! Tyler T: And us Tylers are done listening to you Ashleys! Tyler Q: I don’t care if we’re related! Tyler B: We are done! Tyler A: Forever! Menlo: And I missed too much in the office. Mr. Tate’s already chewed me out once. Lonnie: And I hate to say it, but this is not how friends behave! Ashley: And just cause I have the same name as you does not mean I wanna be you! Athena: And though Howie and I were so high, we’ve never felt so low. Howie: You really think I have to socialize with only 7’s? That’s absurd! Hugh Jr: Not to mention how inane it is… Alicia: And degrading. Pentre: And appalling! Cadde: In no way did I want to be as highly ranked as my brother. I haven’t earned it. Pentre: And who says that? Cadde: You four Ashleys all the time! Junior: And I wanted to raise my rating, but NOOOO! You Ashleys forbid it! Callie: Just you wait til Zhan Tiri comes back for her revenge! Darla: Uhh, Callie… Callie: What? Darren: With that aside, we don’t need these ratings ever! Ricky: So let’s ditch them right now! Ashley A: Stooooooop! Okay. We were wrong! Kevin: You were? Ashley B: We get it! And to think this would’ve been fun. Roger: Well, it’s not. So you can just go flip your hair and go back into that ridiculous pile of tires you call a clubhouse. Ashley A: Ugghhh, you win. The Ashleys stormed off. Ricky: Well, I say this rating catastrophe is now over! Everyone cheered and threw away the ratings.Category:Episodes Category:Season 2